Team RWBYs New Toy
by Thatswhatsitsis
Summary: (((18 only!))) Team Ruby has been in beacon for 3 years now. As the girls get closer they find out things about eachother that never would have guessed. Despite knowing it for a while
1. WhiteRose

(Fall Of beacon did not occur)

(Contains futa)

It was the middle of the school year over at beacon. Winter had struck the campus giving harsh cold winds blowing everywhere. Forced everyone to stay in their dorms. The gym wasn't accessible thanks to the rising snow outdoors. Best they had was training in the dorms.

Team RWBY had been at beacon for 3 years now. Third years much older and stronger. All the girls now 21 except for Ruby. Still behind at 19 years. In all these years the girls learned much about each other. Especially at night time. When it was shower time and the girls would share the single bathroom they had. Awkward at first but it turned into routine.

But the one thing always on their mind was something that they couldn't quite get to talking about. Ruby was packing something. Though they never got to see it, every time the silver eyed girl would step out of the shower the others would see the bulge under the tight towel she wore. Three years went by with this. Three years without saying a word.

The growing storm outside lead to compacting and doing everything inside their small dorm room. And seeing the situation, Weiss took a chance. Why she did even she might not know. But it would change her life.

———— (Midnight: 1:37 am)

Weiss opens her eyes. The silent sounds of her team mates sleeping where heard. The bathroom light was on. Shining a ray onto her bed. 'Who's up at this hour?' She thought. She looked around. Yang snoring loudly and Blake curled into a ball on her bed. It must be Ruby. Weiss pulled off her covers and headed over to the bathroom wanting to tell Ruby to at least fully close the door so the light doesn't wake anyone else. But as she approached their was a sound she was unfamiliar with. She popped her head in and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. As soon as they adjusted however they went wide.

Sitting on the floor, back facing the door, Ruby Rose sat hunched over, bare naked, and cock in her mouth. 'Holy crap!' Weiss thought. They all knew Ruby was futa, no surprise there. But the shear size of what she had was grossly underestimated. From what Weiss could see, the cock towered a good 15 inches high. And a mighty two inches thick. Weiss's jaw hit the floor as she witnessed Ruby aggressively sucking herself.

"Mmm... mmm..." Ruby seemed to bob faster as her cock shakes in her mouth. A sudden spurt sound followed by her cheeks puffing out then a singular swallow. She pulls off panting. "Damn. Still hard. 8th load should do it..." She turns around to grab a towel.

Weiss panics but can't move and results in the two girls locking eyes. One frozen in embarrassment and the other fear. Weiss is about to yell out but ruby jumps over to cover her mouth. "Shh! Please! Don't tell the other girls! I can't hold it in!" She whispers. She pulls Weiss into the bathroom closing and locking the door. Weiss's are locked onto the giant futa penis.

"Please don't stare! I've had this problem for a while! But lately it's been getting hard and I can't get it down..." she says sadly. "I hope you don't think less of me Weiss!"

Weiss breaks her stare. She laughs and looks into her silver eyes. "I don't think less at all." Her body was yelling at her to go for it. But her brain told her to be smart. "Maybe you just need some help?" Her brain panicked. 'What the hell was that! Now she'll think your a pervert!'

"You'll do that! Really!?" Her eyes lit up. "That would be so helpful!"

Weiss starts to move her face down to the cock. 'No! Stop it! You can't fit that in your mouth!' Before she knew what was happening the tip entered her mouth. It tasted funny. It had that taste of skin and made her brain tell her, 'ah what the hell!'

Ruby let out a soft and cute moan. "Oh Weiss..." She cupped her hands and placed them on Weiss's head. "That feels so good~"

Weiss felt the sudden urge to just strip and let Ruby have her. But going slow would be better. She became to bob her head slowly engulfing 5 inches of their team leader into her throat. 'What's this sensation? It's so nice! I love this!' She thought happily.

"Weiss...~ Ah~" The Young Huntress grips the white hair as her cock throbs and shakes. "I'm gonna... AH!"

Before Weiss could react her cheeks swelled up like balloons. The cream was not what she expected. Weiss had read that it could be bitter, but Ruby's was sweet. That it could be liquidy or thick. Ruby's was like syrup. Despite the fantastic taste the amount caused Weiss to gag and pull off coughing up cum onto her nightgown.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Ruby starts to say. Weiss cuts her off.

"No no... *cough* your fine..." Weiss looked down to see her nightgown was covered in the hot sticky seed. She smirked and saw opportunity. "Oh no. My clothes. Oh well. I guess I'll have to strip!~" she starts to lit up the gown.

Ruby turns bright red as Weiss undressed for her. Her body was thin and curvy. A cute pink slit now unprotected by clothes was in full view. Her two small perky tits showed. Almost flat, but not quite. It was cute. "Your so hot..."

"Thanks ruby!" She tosses the gown to the side. Fully nude.

"W... Weiss? Why are you doing this? It isn't like you..."

Weiss laughed softly. "I love you Ruby! Isn't it obvious?~" She takes Ruby's head and pulls her in for a kiss. Ruby accepts it and kisses her. Ruby didn't know what to expect. She's never kissed someone before. Not on the lips at least. Who would have guessed her first time would be during sex? The kiss didn't last very long. Weiss pulled back. "Your not very good at kissing..."

"Sorry..." she looks down.

"If you'd like to practice..." Weiss lays on her back and opens her legs. "Then kiss me here!~"

The young huntress turned red yet again. She'd never done this before. Movement was hesitant. But slowly but surely her tongue reached down and touched Weiss's soft pussy lips. A wave of lust washed over Ruby as she immediately began to to lick. "Weiss it's so tasty!"

"Ah!" Weiss moaned out. 'So this... is what it feels like!' She moans out loudly and grabs her breast, groping it. For a while it's just the sounds of Weiss's moans. Ruby pushing her tongue deep into her new lover. Weiss shakes. "Ruby! Ah!" With a sudden contraction of her back Weiss squirts her female cum into Rubys waiting mouth, who's swallows without a second thought.

"Ah... I love you Weiss!" Ruby pants.

"I love you to..."

To be continued


	2. Sister Time

Team Rwby's New Toy...

————Sister Time (contains futa)

It was only a couple hours after Weiss got a taste of what Ruby's futa cock could do. Didn't leave them for much sleeping time afterward. Even though their time really only lasted 30 minutes, the thought of it kept them awake for quite a long time.

———(Morning: Saturday 9:43 Am)

"Waaaaaaake up!!!" Yang yells jumping around the room. "Get up sleepy heads! No time to lose! We need to breakfast! Yay!" The top heavy huntress bounces to each bed. "Get up Blake!"

B: "Ugh"

Y: "Wake Weiss!"

W: "No thanks!"

Yang pops up to Ruby's bed. "Come on sis! Sis?" Yang pulls the covers back. Ruby's laying quietly on her side. "Hey? You ok Ruby?"

"Yeah... *yawn* Just tired that's all... go get breakfast without me..." The leader grabs her covers and pulls them back over. "I had a late night..."

Yangs eyes light up. "You two go on ahead... I'll wait with Ruby here." She smiles.

"Fine." The white and Black haired girls dressed and left to the dorm buildings dining hall for breakfast. The room was theirs.

"So!~" Yang lays next to Ruby. "What kind of late night?"

"Just couldn't sleep is all..." She stays covered.

"So the noises I heard was you shuffling around?" Ruby stays quiet. Yang gives a smile. "Either you tell me what you and Weiss did last night or you'll force me to assume the worst!"~

"Weiss sucked my cock!" Ruby blurt out quickly. She kept under her blanket beet red.

"Oh my I only asked once! You break to easily~" She smirks. "So she's the first to see it up close! Wow!" Yang scoots closer. "Tell me the details!" Ruby shakes her head.

"I... I can't do that..."

"Oh come one!" Yang puts her hand onto Ruby's breast. "It must've felt nice!~" Yang leans forward and kisses Ruby's neck softly.

"Oh...~ Yang, stop that." Ruby was to tired to fully react to the situation. Yang had touched her before. A couple times in fact. But nothing more then what she was doing now. It was until she whispered something that things changed.

"I want a turn!~" Yang kisses her neck again and rolled Ruby on her back. She pulls off the bed covers and continues.

"Yang?" Ruby's eyes get wide. "We can't do this! We are sisters! It's bad!" She tries to counter.

"Do you want everyone to know you and Weiss has fun?~" Yang says kissing the bottom of her neck. She thought a little blackmail won't hurt. She knew her entire life Ruby had what she had and finally got a chance to take a peak.

"N... no..."

"Then strip for me!~" Yang tugs on Ruby's pants. Ruby nods and pulls up her shirt. Her breasts pop out. Yangs hand goes right to squeeze one. Ruby closes her eyes and slowly pulls her pants/panties down. Yangs eyes light up as they drop. Ruby's soft cock now revealed to her.

"I'm... not hard yet..." The leader says.

Yang smirks and looks down at ruby. "Let me help then!~" Yang gets down and opens her mouth. The soft cock was no longer then 5 inches max. Yang easily fits it into her mouth. 'It's kinda cute all small and squishy~' She thinks to herself. Ruby gives out a moan. 'But I know that it'll get much bigger!~' She sucks on it hard and smiles when she feels it twitching.

Ruby moves her hands up and puts them on Yangs head. "Yang... Sorry!" Ruby holds her down as her cock begins to grow.

Yang feels the soft cock in her mouth big to grow. "Mmm!" Within seconds it's already bigger then she's taken before, it hitting 9 inches and still going. She starts to gag as it continues to grow down her throat. It thickens to, blocking off Yangs airway. She chokes as the now full sized cock is deep in her throat. 'Fucking crap! This thing is gigantic! I can't breath!' She chokes harder and tries to pull off. Ruby doesn't release her grip.

"Yang! Oh! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!!" Ruby cries out in pleasure. Her large member twitches in Yangs tight throat before bursting its seed into Yangs stomach. Now unlike the load that Weiss had, Ruby had hours to build this one up. Yang has no choice but to take it directly into her stomach. It's gooey and warm substance coated her throat and filled her belly providing a huge breakfast. It was only after it was all dumped that Ruby released her grip.

Yang came off in a rupture of hard Coughs. "Ah! *cough* damn..."

"Oh my god Yang! Are you ok!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Yang pushes her finger onto Ruby's lips stopping her.

"Shh..." Yang Licks her lips. "Not another word. Ok?"

Ruby blushes and nods her head.

Yang gets up and quickly drops her pants. Her large sexy ass pointed in her sisters direction.

"Am... am I..." Ruby starts, but Yang puts her finger to her lips.

"I said no words!~" Yang gets onto her hands and knees and wiggles her butt. "Come here and fuck my ass!" She says smirking.

Ruby nods. But internally she's freaking out. 'I've never done this before especially not with my sister! What if I'm to big? Will I hurt her?'

Yang almost seems to read her mind. "Don't worry. I've done this before." She pauses. "Don't ask when..."

Ruby prods her cock on Yangs asshole. 'Why am I doing this so... willingly?' She moves her hips slightly forward, squeezing inside of the tight hole. Yang moans out loudly as she does this. 'This feels... so tight! And... and warm!' Ruby smiles and pushes in further.

"Ah! Damn! Thicker then I thought!" Yang grits her teeth.

Yangs ass is squeezing hard around the leaders cock. 'When did I... become so lewd?' Ruby begins to thrust harder. The only sound now heard is the girls moaning and the slapping of their hips. 'I wanna do this forever!'

"Ruby! Slow down! This is to much for me!" Yang yells out moaning. Her pussy drips juices onto the bed.

"Yang!~ Ah! I can't stop! I'm gonna burst!" She was gonna do it. Cum in her sisters ass. Fill it to the brim with her sticky seed. Then watch it drip out. "Here it is!" Ruby Thrusts once more then explodes like a canon. Yang pushes her face into the sheets to muffle her scream of pleasure.

Yang has fucked guys before. She was an active slut. Her and Nora. But never in her life has she tried a cock or a load as big as Ruby's. 'It feels like a bomb went off in my ass!!' Ruby gives some final Thrusts before finally stopping.

She leaves her cock inside and lays on Yangs back panting. "Yang..." She Kisses her neck. "That was so good..."

"Yeah... likewise. We should..." Yangs cut off by a clicking of a unlocking door. Then a creak.

"Yang! Ruby? We brought back food." Weiss and Blake enter. "The storm lower supplies so we grabbed you stuff before it ran out, and, brought you, some..." The two girls look to the bed and see the current position.

Yang sighs. "Well shit. We're screwed."


	3. Kitty Wants Milk

Team Rwby's New Toy...

3————Kitty wants milk

(Contains futa)

"What the Heck!?" Weiss blurts out.

Ruby turns red and panics. "Weiss! I... it's not what it looks like!"

Y: "Yeah it is!"

"Shut up Yang!" Ruby slaps her ass. It bounces.

Y: "Ow! Jeez!"

Ruby pulls out and steps away from Yang. Cum oozes out her ass. Yang moans. "She started it! Right after you left she started to grope me then things got out of control and..."

Yang stops ruby and stands up. Cum still drips out. "Ruby's right Weiss. I started it." Her eyes turn to Blake.

Weiss stomps her foot. "Isn't that called incest? You two are strange!" Weiss blurts. Yang walks behind Weiss and leans against her. "Ah!"

Yangs arms wrap around the Heiresses body. "I think we should talk!~"

Weiss struggles from Yangs grip. "Hey what are you..." suddenly Weiss is lifted into the air. "Ah! Hey! Let me go!!" She kicks her feet and whines.

"Have fun Blake..." Yang says simply as she half carries and half drags Weiss into the bathroom. "I know what you want..."

"I never gave consent!" Weiss yells before the bathroom door closes, leaving Blake and Ruby alone.

Blake has been quiet since they walked in. Her eyes had been glued to Ruby's cock since. She hadn't even said a word and Yang already knew what she wanted. "Ruby... I..."

Ruby gets the idea. "It's ok." She sits down on the bed and opens her legs. "I'm all yours!"

Blake smirks. "My my you've become so lewd!~" she comes over and immediately dives in. Without hesitation or gagging the cat stuffs half of the meaty cock down her throat.

"Ah! And your so fast!" Ruby moans loudly as the cat girl downs her cock. Her team was so lewd. She had no idea that they'd be into this so much. Blake looked up to Ruby as she bobbed her head. She give Ruby a wink then forced herself down. Ruby's cock pushing down into her throat. She had it all in without a single gag. "Holy crap Blake!"

Blake pulls off. Silvia connecting her mouth with the meat. "Ready for this?" She Winks and pulls off her top. Her big breasts bounce out. The nipples hard and tasty looking. "I'm sure Yang thought of this but after I walked in, it looked like it was just mouth!" She gropes herself. "And Weiss is just to small."

"Blake what are you... oh!~" The kitty had wrapped her soft breasts around the base of her leaders cock. Ruby's cock was to big to fit inside so it stuck out quite a bit.

"Let's try this!~" The cat pushes Ruby's cock so it lays flat on her stomach. The top of the cock going through Ruby's own tits and the tip close to her mouth. Blake keeps her breasts on the base.

"Oh!~" The huntress begins to grope her breasts around her cock. Every inch was felling the soft touch of a boob. Blake's where a little more squishy then hers. But she didn't care.

Blake moved her chest up and down. She moved her head down and attached her mouth to Ruby's nipple. She sucks softly on it causing ruby to moan out in pleasure. "Oh Blake!" The fanaus knew Ruby didn't have a huge chest. But after latching on she could tell Ruby's tits where stuffed full of delicious milk.~

The cock twitched from all the pleasure Ruby was receiving. Blake's sucking, and tits, and Ruby's own tits to, rubbing along her shaft. This made her cock leak out precum onto herself. Ruby moved her head forward and stuck her tongue out trying her best to lick it up. Blake only started to suck harder wanting Rubys breast milk.

"Blake! Not so hard! Ah!!" Ruby's tits begin to give up their milk to the hungry cat. The amount coming out was crazy. With each suck their was a constant flow of it. After each suck she swallowed happily and sucked again for more. She didn't want to stop. "Blake if you keep going I'm gonna... Ah!!" Ruby's cock burst and her tits burst to giving up more then before. Rubys load hit her own face drenching herself in her own sperm. It fills her open mouth. "Bwah!" She swallows and wipes off her eyes. "Blake that felt so nice! Blake?"

The cats mouth is still attached to Ruby's nipple. The other one this time. "Mmmm! Mm!"

"Blake your sucking me dry!" She moans softly.

The bathroom door creaks open. Yang and Weiss come out. Yang with girl cream on her face and Weiss dripping it from below. "Ah!~ I didn't need to give consent!~" she says softly.

"You ready Ruby?" Yang says licking her lips. "Your all ours!"


End file.
